familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Marion County, Oregon
Marion County is a county located in the U.S. state of Oregon. It was originally named the Champooick District, after Champoeg, a meeting place on the Willamette River. On September 3, 1849, the territorial legislature renamed it in honor of Francis Marion, a Continental Army general of the American Revolutionary War. In 2005, its population was 305,265. The county seat is Salem. Economy Agriculture and food processing are important to the county's economy, as are lumber, manufacturing, and education. Marion county has 10,640 acres (43 km²) planted in orchards. Government, however, is the county's main employer and economic base. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 3,093 km² (1,194 sq mi). 3,066 km² (1,184 sq mi) of it is land and 26 km² (10 sq mi) of it (0.85%) is water. Adjacent Counties * Linn County - (south) * Polk County - (west) * Yamhill County - (northwest) * Clackamas County - (north) * Wasco County - (northeast) * Jefferson County - (east) Demographics According to the U.S. Census Bureau, in 2005 there were 305,265 people, 114,641 households, and 70,437 families residing in the county. The population density was 93/km² (241/sq mi). There were 108,174 housing units at an average density of 35/km² (91/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 81.62% White, 0.89% Black or African American, 1.44% Native American, 1.75% Asian, 0.36% Pacific Islander, 10.58% from other races, and 3.35% from two or more races. 17.10% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 80.8% spoke English, 14.8% Spanish and 1.4% Russian as their first language. There were 101,641 households out of which 34.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 53.70% were married couples living together, 11.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 30.70% were non-families. 24.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.50% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.19. In the county, the population was spread out with 27.40% under the age of 18, 10.30% from 18 to 24, 28.70% from 25 to 44, 21.20% from 45 to 64, and 12.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 34 years. For every 100 females there were 101.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $40,314, and the median income for a family was $46,202. Males had a median income of $33,841 versus $26,283 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,408. About 9.60% of families and 13.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.10% of those under age 18 and 7.40% of those age 65 or over. History Marion county was created in July 5, 1843, one of the original four districts of the Oregon territory along with Twality (later Washington), Clackamas, and Yamhill counties. The four districts were redesignated as counties in 1845. Originally, this political entity stretched southward to the California border and eastward to the Rocky Mountains. With the creation of Wasco, Linn, Polk, and other counties, its area was reduced in size. Marion County's present geographical boundaries were established in 1856. In 1849 Salem was designated the county seat. The territorial capital was moved from Oregon City to Salem in 1852. The ensuing controversy over the location of the capital was settled in 1864 when Salem was confirmed as the state capital. Communities Incorporated cities Unincorporated communities and CDPs Category:Marion County, Oregon Category:Counties of Oregon